Unlikely Lovers
by sessys-angel
Summary: Kagome realizes she is falling for Sesshoumaru and finds out that she is actually a demon originally from feudal Japan. -ON HOLD-NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... although I wish I owned Sesshoumaru ^_^

Rated M for later lemons :D

There are two things that I am sure of: 1) I am irrevocably in love with Inuyasha's older half brother and known ice prince, Sesshoumaru and 2) I only love Inuyasha as a brother and nothing more. I will

not explain on the two things I am sure of so for now you will have to live with the explanation that I am giving you now. If you haven't figured it out yet I am Kagome and for 6 years now I have been

traveling to the feudal era to collect the shards of the shikon jewel that I accidentally shattered. I am now twenty-one years old and the battle with Naraku is getting closer. I have been in my era for

almost a week now but I wouldn't have even left the feudal era if I wouldn't have caught Inuyasha screwing that dead bitch Kikyo. Since I have been in my era I have gotten caught up in my classes

and I am now passing them (but just barely). School is out now so I spend most of my time either in my room or out leaning against the Goshinkbo. The only time I am in my room is so I can find things

to take back with me when I go home (and yes I consider the feudal era my home now) and also so I can find a way to tell mom and Souta good bye because the next time I go back I won't be coming

back to this time ever again. At the moment I am packing a suitcase with as many of my clothes as I can. "Okay I only need to fit one more thing in here and then I will be ready to leave soon." Oh and I

have been known to talk to myself.

*flashback*

We were all sitting around the fire while I was cooking some fish that Inuyasha caught for us and not paying any attention to who was around me or who might be listening I start talking myself

through the process of cooking the fish. "Alright first off I need to get a pan out", I dig thru my black bag for a pot that I know I carry with me. "Okay where is it I know it is in here somewhere?" I am so

engrossed in looking for the pot I don't realize that I am being stared at. "Aha I found it!" When I look up from digging in my bag I see Inuyasha standing in front of me. "What?" I ask

"Its just that you were talking and kind of scaring us" said Inuyasha.

I look around and sure enough everyone was looking a little scared. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you all." I look at my son and open my arms and as soon as I did sure enough Shippo jumped

into them.

"Okaa-san why were you talking to yourself it was starting to scare me." asked Shippo.

"Because my little one I didn't realize I was."

"Oh okay."

*end flashback*

I guess I should probably learn to control myself and not talk so much out loud, but sometimes I just can't help it. "Okay now that I am done packing I should be ready to head back... Even though I

don't really want to." I head downstairs so I can make my final good byes to the rest of my family. I honestly hope that I will be able to because I have a feeling that if I don't say good bye today and

get back to my feudal era home, my home in the future will change drastically. "Mom, Souta, Gramps where are you?" "In the living room dear" my mom yells. _I wonder how my family is going to take this _

_new development? I really hope that they will be okay with it. I know they will be sad that I won't be able to come back but I believe that they will understand._ I slowly walk into the living room with my suitcase

in hand. When I look up I see the same look on all their faces….. Sadness, and it makes me sad that they already know without me having to say anything. "Kagome, we all know that you have to go

back and that you probably won't ever be coming back. So with that being said I have something to tell you and I hope that you will understand." states my mom quickly. "Hold on mom, slow down I

didn't catch all that…. Did you say that you have something that you have to tell me?" I ask. "Yea I do. Kagome do you remember when you were little and you kept having those weird dreams about

the girl with a white star on her forehead?" asks mom. "Yea I remember. All you told me about them is that they were dreams and nothing more and to not worry about them." I state. "Yea those were

not dreams they were memories of you whe-." "Wait are you saying that I am the girl I was dreaming about when I was little?" I practically yell. "I am. I hope you understand but none of us are from

this time we all belong to the feudal era that is why you feel so at home there." "I believe you mom, but why do I not look like the girl from my dreams? Why do I look human if I really am the demon I

was dreaming about?" "You look human because I had to hide your markings from all the humans of this time." "Okay mom but why did we leave the feudal era?" "because your father, the lord of the

northern lands was going to war with the southern lord and he didn't want us there to be used against him or be killed. When I had to hide your markings an unfortunate side effect was that some of

your memories where locked away so you wouldn't remember." "That's okay mom. Are you going to be going back with me? When will I be able to see what I look like as a demon?" "I am sorry dear but

none of us besides you can go into the well. When we left through it your father sealed it so that we can't come back until the war is over or your father is dead. Neither of those things have happened.

If you want I can release the seal and reveal who you truly are. I can also show you how to hide your markings so others can't see them." "That would be wonderful mom. Oh and how do you know

that either of those conditions haven't happened yet?" "I know because if your father was dead I would be heartbroken and I would feel his death and I haven't yet and I hope I never will. And how I

know the war is not over is because if it was your father would come and get us." As soon as mom finished saying that she stood up, walked over to me, and placed her hands upon my shoulders

saying some sort of incantation that I couldn't hear. As she soon as she finished saying the incantation I blacked out. I must have been out for a while. I only know that because I looked out the

window and it was getting dark. I sat up holding my head. "Mom how long was I out?" "You were out for about 4 hours. Sorry dear but it had to happen in order for your memories and your markings

and powers to come out of the seal."

sessys-angel: please r&r ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**I just kept sitting there. **_**Wow was I really out for four hours? Oh well. Now I wonder what I look like.**_** With that thought I stood up gave mom, gramps, and Souta a hug "I'm going to go look in the mirror and then I am going to go back to find my father and then complete the jewel." "Okay Kagome just be careful when you get there." "I will mom. Oh and one more thing what kind of demon are we?" "Well dear we are a rare breed of snow miko inus." As soon as I heard that my eyes got huge. "Wow." **_**I can't believe it I am a inu just like Sessy! Wow hopefully now Sesshoumaru will see me for me and not just look right through me just because I was human.**_

**Sesshoumaru P.O.V.**

I sat there in the shadow's watching the well. It has been little over a week since Kagome left and I am starting to wonder what that half-breed did to make my mate-to-be leave. Even after these 6 years that she has been here, it still amazes me that I have fallen in love with her. Now my only wish is to be able to tell her how much she means to me but I honestly don't know how well that will go over, since she stays in the company of the half-breed. Oh speaking of the shit head there he is now looking dejected. _Mhm I wonder what that look is all about. He really must have done something to piss my mate-to-be off enough that she has been gone a little over a week._ By now I am getting rather curious but I will never let that baka know. For the past three years I have been watching my little Kagome follow him and help him, but not any more as soon as she gets back I plan on taking her with me to my palace and make her my mate. I will court her if necessary but I hope it isn't. **Must have mate when back. No more waiting.**_ I know what you mean but we can't, if we do we might scare her away and I don't want that to happen. _**Fine. With that my beast left. I have to agree with my beast though I am getting tired of waiting to have her. I hope she gets back soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unlikely Lovers Chapter 3**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with graduation, going off to college, having to drop out of college and then moving to my Dad's house. Hopefully I will be updating more often. Again sorry for the long wait. On to chapter three! ^-^**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Inuyasha except for the plot line! Although I do wish I owned Sesshoumaru ^-^!

**Sesshoumaru's beast**

_**Kagome's beast**_

'thoughts'

"speech"

Kagome's P.O.V.

After I got over my shock, I went upstairs to my bathroom to see what I now look like. I had a white star on my forehead, two blue stripes on each cheek, my hair ice blue with black tips, elvin ears, and ice blue eyes. While I observed myself in the mirror, I tried to hide my markings and surprisingly enough I was able to hide everything easily (yes even my hair and eyes changed back to the human colors they once were). After I hid all my demonic features, I went back downstairs to finish saying my goodbyes so I could go back to my home in the feudal era."Mom what do you think of Sesshoumaru?""Isn't he Inuyasha's older brother?" asks Gramps."He is and I kinda sorta have fallen in love with him." I state blushing a bit.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?" asks Gramps.

"Oh I've gotten tired of him hurting me to go rut with that bitch Kikyo. Plus it didn't help when Sesshoumaru has been kind to me and helped me get over Inuyasha and I doubt that he even realizes how he did.""Well, just be careful dear, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate it and honestly I don't believe Sesshoumaru would do something like that, he does, after all, have his honor and pride to uphold. I have to go now though. Shippo is probably getting worried about me right about now."

"Good luck dear and be careful."

"I will." And with that parting statement I gave everyone hugs and kisses and grabbed my stuff. When I got to the well house, I looked back and saw Gramps, Souta, and Mom standing outside. I waved and watched as they all waved back and Mom blew me a kiss. I went into the well house and jumped down the well and smiled as the familiar blue light engulfed me.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

'What is taking her. It has been ten days and she has yet to come back. I can't take this waiting much more. I have been sitting here in the trees waiting for her and I have seen that half-breed come to the well and jump in only to jump right back out and I have also seen that fox kit come sit by the well and wait then get up and leave again. Damn it woman hurry the hell up. I doubt she even knows how I feel about her or that I am even waiting here for her to come back so I can ask her to court her.' **Mate coming? Miss mate! Want mate now! **'I know, I want her, too but we don't want to scare her off.' **But need and want mate.**

Kagome's P.O.V.

'Finally back. I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing?' _**Mistress, me smell mate close by. Can we go see him?**_ 'Mate? Who is our mate?' _**Sesshy of course. Who else could it possibly be. No one else is worthy enough for us.**_ 'Oh really now? Well I guess that does make sense. Especially since I do like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha is just too immature for us. Wait did you call him Sesshy?' _**Yes I sure did. At least I'm not calling him Fluffy. Even though I really want to.**_ I finally land at the bottom of the well and look up at the blue sky. I grab my bag and toss it up. Just as I am about ready to jump out of the well someone is suddenly standing beside me. I turn to look and see none other than Sesshoumaru. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I didn't realize you were here waiting for me."

Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bit of writer's block. Hehe. Oh well. Oh and thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited and added my story to their alerts. ^-^ I will try to update again some time soon. Stay tuned! =)


	4. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE****

Sorry for the late updates! I ended up having to leave college and it's been crazy with getting moved in and settled at my dad's and having to get a full time job. Will try working on and updating the story soon! And to my fans I am working on another story and will get it up as soon as I can. Again sorry for the late update just haven't had the time to work on the next chapter.


End file.
